


Happy VE-Day

by suesserkaefer



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suesserkaefer/pseuds/suesserkaefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick shows Lew the biggest stash of booze and Lew wants to reciprocate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy VE-Day

“Hey, Lew. I have a present for you. Come with me” said Dick as he pointed on Lew.  
Lew swaggered a bit but followed immediately. “Oh, I love surprises.” responded Lew who was alcohol-induced very content with his life and he was sure that it would become even better. 

They drove to Goering’s house, where Dick told the watching soldiers to go back to their quarters. O’Keefe gave him the key and Dick unlocked the door. He dragged the tipsy Lew down the stairs towards the wine-cellar. Lew took off his sunglasses and got huge eyes when he saw all the bottles stashed in there. He wandered around, admiring Goebel’s collection of alcoholic drinks. While he was thinking of a way to repay Dick for this present, the subject of his thoughts said: “Hey, the booze is just a side-effect. My actual present is something different…” 

Lew turned around and couldn’t imagine his luck. There was fucking Major Dick Winters undressing himself with a seductive look on his face. Lew, who had imagined them together since Toccoa, had to reflect on how many drinks he had tonight. This was too good to be true. First a cellar full of booze and then Dick willing to devote himself to him.  
“Dick, do you know what you’re doing to me? If you’re not serious, you should start to run away.”  
“Lew, I’m perfectly aware of what I’m doing here. I want you to fuck me. Here’s the right place and the right time for it. And now, come to me, please.”  
Lew went to Dick and found himself, before he could think about anything, in a feverish kiss with his best friend. He always imagined Dick to be shy because he knew that Dick hadn’t much experience but he wouldn’t complain about the passionate and demanding Dick either. When he overcame his shock, he responded fiercely. His tongue encircled Dick’s and challenged it into a duel. He was surprised at how soft Dick’s lips felt on his. Lew was distracted from his admiration by a hand on the small of his back and moaned into the kiss.  
He hissed when Dick let his mouth wander along his jaw, down to his neck. Dick sucked at the spot right under his ear and Lew couldn’t suppress a groan. During that, Dick hands had wandered to Lew’s firm butt and massaged it lightly.  
Lew fumbled himself out of his shirt so that their upper bodies were bare. He petted Dick’s spine, his shoulders and came around to play with his nipples. When he gave them a small squeeze, Dick moaned loudly. Nobody had ever paid attention to his nipples before.  
Dick sucked and licked his way down Lew’s neck and chest to the warm pink nubs and sucked on them. He received a groan and an “Oh my good. Dick, this is so good!”  
“That’s just the beginning, honey.”

He opened Lew’s fly and freed his erection. Lew’s cock was like he always imagined it to be - perfect: Long, thick, light-pink at the top and leaking with precum. Dick couldn’t resist the urge to take it into his mouth. He encircled the top with his tongue and then took the shaft into his mouth until Lew’s cock was fully in it. He sucked and nibbled at the top. Lew couldn’t contain himself and moaned like crazy. He never thought that he’ll live to see Major Dick Winters on his knees and sucking his cock. Dick noticed that Lew was close to the edge and paced himself. He relieved Lew’s cock with a loud “Smack” and licked at the length of the flesh before him. He licked at Lew’s balls and received another loud moan.  
Lew twitched at Dicks shoulders, because he wanted him to stand up.  
When Dick stood, Lew kneeled down and opened the fly of Dick’s trousers. He needed a moment to admire the cock of his best friend (and lover?). Like everything else of Dick Winters his cock was gorgeous. It was long, thick and to Lewis’ surprise uncut. As he thought about it, the fact that Dick wasn’t circumcised was no real surprise, because Dick grew up on a farm.  
Lew took Dick’s member gently into his hand and started to pump lightly. Dick’s head fell back and he moaned softly. Lew felt more courageous and decided to return the blow-job-favour. When he softly encircled the glans with his tongue, Dick’s legs started to tremble. When he started to pump and suck, Dick moaned loudly and took a firm grip on Lew’s hair. “Oh, my god. This is fucking gorgeous, Lew!”  
“So, it just needs a blowjob to make you curse? I’ll have to keep that in mind…” responded Lew who was totally surprised that his best friend just knew how to curse. But he had to admit that it was one of the most sensual things he had ever seen or heard. Apart from the view he had on Dick at this moment perhaps: Dick’s face was flushed, there were small sweat-drops on his forehead and his breathing was shallow. And then there was this capable hand firmly gripped into his hair… Lew knew that he could climax just over that picture, but he tried to contain himself.  
“Hey, have you been serious, when you said, you wanted me to fuck you?”  
“Yes” short and to the point, that was purely Dick.  
“But wouldn’t we need anything as… a… lubricant?” Lew couldn’t believe that he was starting to get shy. But this was his first encounter with a man and the man at hand was his best friend, which he had admired since their first day at OCS. So he wanted to do everything right.  
“As though by chance, I have a vial of oil in my jacket…” said Dick with a lightly trembling voice. He was a little nervous but he totally trusted his best friend. 

After Lew got the vial, he kneeled down in front of Dick and restarted his blowjob. Meanwhile he put some oil on his fingers and started to massage Dick’s firm butt. When he noticed, that Dick started to relax, he gently put one finger into the tight ring of muscle. Dick moaned out loudly and Lew was afraid that he might have hurt his friend. But when he looked into Dicks face, he saw that it was full of pleasure.  
“Hon, it would be easier if you were on your knees.”  
Dick obliged and came down on his hands and knees. Lew put a few small kisses on Dick’s neck and then kissed along his spine until he reached Dick’s butt. He gently pushed his finger inside and Dick shivered. When Lew pulled his finger out, he received a disappointed sound from Dick which was replaced by a small squeak when Lew entered him with 2 fingers. He stretched Dick’s entrance with the fingers of his right hand, while his left hand took care of Dicks cock.  
“Lew. My god, Lew. Please…”  
“What du you want, Dick?” asked Lew who like to tease his normally timid friend.  
“I… I want you to… enter me with you cock.”  
Lew’s cock twitched in anticipation. He put a generous amount of oil onto his member and placed it at Dick’s entrance. He was a little nervous because he was afraid that he might hurt Dick. When he started to push forward, his first thought was that he wouldn’t fit into Dick. But suddenly, Dick let out a loud moan and Lew found himself in Dick’s anus.  
“Oh my god. Dick, you’re so tight and hot and… oh, god…” Lew knew that he wouldn’t last very long, so he grabbed around Dick’s hip and started to pump lightly. Dick shuddered and moaned and Lew grew more courageous. He sped up a little and thrusted deeper into Dick. What he did seemed to be right because Dick started to babble incoherently when Lew hit a certain spot. He tried to hit it with every thrust and shortly after, Dick shivered and his opening convulsed around him.  
Dick came into Lew’s hand and Lew followed shortly after because he couldn’t stand the friction anymore.  
“Dick, fuck, Christ, Dick” he panted and collapsed on the back of his best friend. Dick, who was shaky on his hand and legs because of his own release couldn’t bear the additional weight and collapsed onto the cellar floor. Lew pulled out of Dick but didn’t move away. He started to pet Dick’s back and kissed his neck where the chain of his dog tags laid.  
“That was…”  
“Fantastic” finished Dick Lew’s thought.  
“Yepp. But I think fantastic is a little weak. I’d prefer earth-shaking.”  
“I can live with that. But why are you in search for a word? Do you want to write a report about this? “How I shagged my Major nearly unconscious” or something like that?”  
“No, that’s just for me. I’m not very good at sharing, you know… And especially not the man I love.”  
“I love you to, Lew.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at slash, so please be kind and review ;)  
> And please excuse any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker...


End file.
